That Night
by HiddenTale23
Summary: Malam Pertamanya EunHae ! seme!Eunhyuk uke!Donghae M NC-21  My First NC xD  YAOI -EunXHae-


**Title : That Night**

**Pair : EunHae**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning : M , NC-21, BL, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai, Typo(s) *jaga-jaga***

**Disclaimer : All casts ©SMEntertainment ©GOD . Story ©Dan2307**

Donghae masih menatap cermin besar dihadapannya. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menatap cermin itu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya terlalu sulit untuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? 5 menit lagi upacara sakral yang hanya akan dilakukan sekali dalam hidupnya akan dimulai.

Menikah.

ya.. Kurang dari 5 menit lagi ia akan menikah dengan Lee Hyuk Jae atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Eunhyuk. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sedang _famous-famous_nya di Seoul. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan, tapi juga jiwanya yang bijaksana dan berwibawa hingga semua wanita bahkan laki-laki menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya, hati Eunhyuk sudah tersangkut dihati Lee Donghae. Anak rekan bisnisnya di Mokpo.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana?"

Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya beitu Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Donghae danm menatap mata pemuda berwajah ikan itu dari cermin. Untuk beberapa detik mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain. Hingga Ibu Donghae memanggil mereka karena acara akan segera dimulai.

"Hyukkie" Donghae menahan lengan Eunhyuk begitu pengusaha muda itu akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku-"

"Gugup?" Tanya Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Donghae. Kedua tangannya terjulur kepipi Donghae. Menampung pipi pemuda Mokpo itu, "Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "kau mencintaiku?" Donghae mengangguk lagi. Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Donghae dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu singkat .

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus gugup?"

.

©Dan2307©

.

Pasangan kekasih itu kini berjalan berdampingan diatas karpet merah menuju altar. Sang pendeta telah siap menunggu dengan segala doanya.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah berdiri dihadapan pendeta. Sesekali Donghae melirik Eunhyuk meminta menghilangkan kegugupannya. Eunhyuk yang peka segera menggenggam tangan Donghae dan tersenyum.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, bersediakah kau menerima Lee Donghae sebagai istrimu. Mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sakit maupun sehat. Dalam senang maupun susah. Mencintainya selamanya?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia"

Hati Donghae berdesir mendengar Eunhyuk yang menjawab dengan tegas. Sama sekali tak tersirat ada keraguan disana.

Kini sang pendeta beralih menatap Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, bersediakah kau menerima Lee Hyuk Jae sebagai suamimu. Mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sakit maupun sehat. Dalam senang maupun susah. Mencintainya selamanya?"

"Y-ya . Saya bersedia"

Sang pendeta tersenyum kemudian meminta Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangannya.

"Tuhan.." Sang pendeta memulai doanya. "lindungilah suami dan istri ini yang sama-sama mencintai supaya mereka bisa menjalankan segala kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka sampai mereka punya anak dan apabila apabila istri yang dicintai ini bisa menyayangi anak-anaknya. Amin"

Tak perlu disuruh, semua tamu yang rata-rata EunHae shipper dengan setulus hati mengamini doa sang pendeta.

.

©Dan2307©

.

"Hae, kau tak apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang khawatir melihat wajah manis Donghae yang pucat setelah bertemu dengan ibunya. "Hae? _Neo gwaenchana_? Memang apa yang ibuku katakan?".

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan hingga membuat Eunhyuk mengernyit. Sedetik kemudian Donghae malah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran mobil-yang kini membawa pengantin baru itu ke apartmen baru mereka-.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya lelah"

Eunhyuk tahu jelas kalau Donghae berbohong. Tapi ia juga tak mau memaksa Donghae menceritakan semuanya. Biarlah Donghae yang menceritakan sendiri padanya.

15menit berlalu dan akhirnya mereka sampai di apartmen baru mereka. Dilihat dari luar gedungnya saja, sudah kelihatan kalau dalamnya pasti mewah. Setelah menaruh barang-barang dan berganti pakaian, Eunhyuk memilih mengerjakan separuh pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan sementara Donghae memilih untuk mandi.

"Hyukkie? Tidak mandi?"

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Donghae yang baru saja selesai mandi dan..

OH GOD!

Dengan susah payah pemuda berusia 26 tahun menelan salivanya melihat Donghae yang kini TOPLESS ! ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang putih. Apalagi dengan air yang menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari rambutnya yang basah kewajah lalu mengalir ketubuh Donghae, membuatnya semakin terlihat err-sexy. Setelah puas memandangi wajah Donghae, Eunhyuk beralih menatap dua tonjolan pink didada Donghae. _And you know what_? Kini Eunhyuk kita merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat celananya sesak.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk. Buru-buru saja Eunhyuk merapikan laptopnya, menyingkirkan benda apapun yang mengotori kasurnya. _Well_, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu malam ini.

"Ah!" Donghae sedikit mengerang protes karena Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga punggungnya menyentuh kasur dengan sedikit keras dan membuat handuknya terbuka begitu saja.

Eunhyuk menyeringai dan hal itu membuat Donghae sedikit bergidik. Tapi dalam hatinya ia bersorak karena tidak harus menggoda Eunhyuk dengan ajaran-ajaran yang diberikan ibu sang suami untuk mendapatkan 'malam pertamanya'.

Dengan segera Eunhyuk menindih Donghae.

Donghae menutup matanya begitu Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chu~

Eh?

Eunhyuk terkikik melihat wajah Donghae yang bingun kenapa ia mencium keningnya bukan bibirnya.

"Tak secepat itu Hae. Aku ingin kau menikmatinya"

Eunhyuk memulai aksinya lagi dengan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Donghae, lalu hidung mancung Donghae dengan sedikit gigitan kecil hingga membuat Donghae sedikit mengerang. Beralih lagi mencium kedua pipi Donghae.

"Aku mencintaimu" tanpa menunggu kalimat yang sama dari Donghae, Eunhyuk segera mengecup bibir ranum pemuda mokpo itu. Makin lama kecupan itu menjadi sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut.

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya keleher Eunhyuk.

"Eungnh…" Desah Donghae begitu lidah Eunhyuk mulai masuk kedalam goa hangatnya.

Keduanya saling beradu. Menghisap, menggigit, memagut hingga saliva keluar dari sudut bibir Donghae.

"Hy- Hyuk.. Eungh.." Erang Donghae yang merasa membutuhkan oksigen. Eunhyuk yang mengerti segera melepaskan pagutan mereka hingga tercipta benang saliva tipis diantara mereka.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah dibawahnya. Belum lagi matanya yang tertutup dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Membuatnya semakin _turn on_. Jemari Eunhyuk terjulur menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Donghae.

"Kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Eunhyuk langsung melumat bibir Donghae (lagi). Kedua tangannyapun tak tinggal diam. Ia terus memelintir _nipples_ Donghae, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang istri.

"Sssh .. H-hyuk.. ahh lep-ash.. eungh.." Racau Donghae tak jelas seraya menarik-narik piyama Eunhyuk. Tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya, Eunhyuk membuka kancing piyamanya satu per satu lalu dibuangnya piyama itu kesembarang arah. Begitupun celananya dengan bantuan Donghae.

Kini Eunhyuk sibuk membuat _kiss mark_ dileher Donghae. Dikecup, dihisap, digigitnya kulit leher Donghae hingga berwarna merah keunguan. Tangan kanannya tak berhenti memainkan _nipple_ Donghae, sementara tangan kirinya mulai membelai perut rata Donghae yang menyimpan sedikit abs. Puas dengan perut Donghae, tangan Eunhyuk kini beralih ke bawah. Dibelainya paha Donghae membuat sang empu lagi-lagi mendesah.

Wajah Eunhyuk kini menggantikan tangan kanannya memainkan _nipple_ Donghae. Dikecupnya berkali –kali tonjolan pink itu. Membuat Donghae menggelinjang. Belum lagi tangan kiri Eunhyuk yang mulai memijat _'treasure'_ nya. Rasanya seperti-ah-entahlah yang pasti saat ini ia seperti terbang ke langit ke-7.

"Ahkuhh ma-uuh kehluarrhhh.."

Mendengar kalimat Donghae, Eunhyuk malah menghentikan pijatannya pada _'treasure'_ Donghae. Dan mendapat erangan protes dari Donghae. Tak memperdulikan protes dari Donghae, Eunhyuk malah melumuri jari-jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang Donghae. Tak ada reaksi kesakitan dari Donghae. Eunhyuk yang merasa mendapat lampu hijau mulai menambah jarinya menjadi dua. Membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu mencengkram kuat bedcover dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sakitkah?" Donghae menggeleng. Eunhyuk mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya dalam lubang Donghae yang sempit. Sampai0sampai ia tak sabar memasukkan '_treasure'_nya kedalam sana.

Eunhyuk menggerakan jarinya zig-zag bahkan seperti gunting demi memperlebar jalan masuknya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia meletakkan kaki kanan Donghae kebahunya. Dan..

"a-AKH!" Donghae membelalakan matanya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Lubangnya terasa robek menjadi dua padahal baru ujungnya saja yang masuk.

Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram bed cover. Setitik air bening mulai keluar dari matanya. Dengan tulus Eunhyuk menghapus air mata itu.

Ia mengecup kepala Donghae.

"Apa harus kita hentikan? Aku tak bisa menyakitimu"

Donghae tersenyum "Lanjutkanlah. Aku tak apa" perlahan Donghae menarik wajah Eunhyuk lalu mencium bibirnya. Memagutnya dalam. Berharap rasa sakitnya teralihkan. Sementara Eunhyuk mulai memasukkan miliknya perlahan. Ia tahu Donghae kesakitan. Dapat ia rasakan Donghae mencakar punggungnya hingga terasa perih.

Eunhyuk mulai menggerakkan miliknya perlahan takut menyakiti Donghae.

Donghae mulai merasa sesuatu tak beres dalam tubuhnya ketika Eunhyuk mengenai sesuatu. Dadanya bergemuruh, perutnya serasa digelitik , tubuhnya serasa memanas.

"Hyukkie, bisakah lebih cepat?" Dengan wajah memerah Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sungguh, betapa manisnya wwajah Donghae saat ini.

Lee Hyuk Jae atau Eunhyuk mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat di lubang Donghae yang sangat sempit. Sementara tangannya mulai bergerak mengocok _'treasure'_ Donghae.

"A-ahkuuh i-nginnh.." Eunhyuk semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kita keluar bersama"

Tak perlu menunggu lama, cairan cinta mereka berdua keluar membasahi dada dan perut keduanya.

Eunhyuk terkulai lemas disebelah Donghae. Keduanya saling menatap lalu tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu.

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk seraya memainkan rambut Donghae yang kini tertidur dilengannya. "sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, apa yang ibuku katakan padamu tadi hingga membuatmu pucat?"

Donghae tertawa "Ibumu memintaku menggodamu sampai kita 'melakukannya'. Ia bilang kau terlalu meentingkan pekerjaan, jadi ia takut kita tak sempat ya.. kau tau.." perlahan wajah Donghae memerah. Eunhyuk yang gemas segera mengecup bibir Donghae.

"Dan kau berhasil"

Eunhyuk mengecup kening Donghae dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku amat sangat mencintaimu juga"

.

©FIN©

.

Jeng.. Jeng..

Saya kembali lagi dengan fic yang amat-sangat- gak hot ini (tapi masih nekat publish) #geplak

Tadinya saya mau buat Fic EunHae special New Year, tapi karena waktunya ga ada yang pas buat bikin, yasudah terlahirlah FF ini xD

Saya tau ini ga terlalu hot. Karena jujur saya lebih suka membuat FF Angst xD

Tapi minta REVIEW nya gapapakan?

TERIMAKASIH . THANKS . ARIGATOU . GOMAPSEUMNIDA (^O^)/


End file.
